wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
My Weakness
My Weakness is the second single released by Marcus McCloud. The single is set to release on November 18, 2014. Lyrics Couple of lovebirds kissing on the corner Couldn't help but remind me of you Halfway through dialing your number You know it’s true, I wanted to Took a stroll down sunset boulevard Heard an old man singing the blues Halfway through writing you a love song You know it’s true, I wanted to Sunrise on the east side Want to wake up next to you But I’m dreaming on the west side Trying to find my way to you Tell me you want me Speechless and I’m shaking Tell me you need me You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness You are my weakness and you get me every time Tired of flipping through the channels on the tv Nothing on could shake you out of my mind So I grab my coat and I’m out the door I’m just killing time til you’re by my side Too many places get in the way of bringing you back into view Sunrise on the east side Want to wake up next to you But I’m dreaming on the west side Trying to find my way to you Tell me you want me Speechless and I’m shaking Tell me you need me You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness You are my weakness and you get me every time Caught in the middle of the storm, you are my shelter When all that I see is black and white, you are the color Nothing can stop me, no distance too great to cover All I want to hear you say Tell me you want me Speechless and I’m shaking Tell me you need me You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness You are my weakness You are my weakness Yes, you are my weakness and you get me every time Background According to a sit down interview with McCloud, this single was first written in July 2014. McCloud was with his team brainstorming ideas, but all he could think about was his recent encounter with an old friend of his. "It was this girl who I had such strong feelings for a while ago," McCloud stated. "We hadn't talked in a long time and when I saw her, I just melted. All of my feelings just came back to me and I wanted to cancel all of my plans to be with her but she couldn't do that. All I could think about was her and that's when I got the idea to write this song about her." McCloud went on to explain that his team didn't even know he was writing this song while he was. "I just started writing away without telling them and while I was writing they started working on this whole other song," McCloud said. "Then eventually my manager was like 'whoa whoa whoa, why isn't Marcus in this discussion' and then I came out of my zone and was like 'oh yeah, I've been writing this song the entire time' (laughs)." McCloud's team ended up loving it. They finished it together and in September 2014, McCloud decided he wanted this to be his second single. "I was a bit hesistant. I think she's going to know it's about her and I don't want her to think I'm this weird guy who can't get over his feelings. We're on completely different paths and there's no way we can be together but she still means a lot to me." Category:Singles Category:Marcus McCloud discrography Category:Jessie1010's projects